Mari Devon
Mari Devon is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) - Summer Gleeson, Dispatcher (ep20), Fat Woman (ep21), Miss Perkins (ep25), Woman (ep9), Young Woman (ep21) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Woman (ep15) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Miss Winston (ep3) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1996) - Tammy (ep18) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Computer (ep21) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Sabina (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Summer Gleeson *The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina (2002) - Additional Voices *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Female Reporter, Mildred *Toy Warrior (2005) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *El Americano: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *Leo the Lion (2013) - Leo's Mom *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Nina *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Faragonda *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Faragonda 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - American Woman, ADR Loop Group *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Trini *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - Nanny 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Additional Voices *The Magic Snowflake (2015) - Shaman *The Queen's Corgi (2019) - Queen Elizabeth II Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Anne, Greta's Mother *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Jotoku Kawahara, Cosmetic Clerk (ep8), Locker Room Girl B (ep3), Old Woman (ep2), Store Clerk (ep2) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Jotoku Kawahara, Dog Owner (ep7), Nurse (ep8), Old Woman (ep8), Spirit (ep10) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Ul Migdal *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Battle B-Daman (2005) - B-DaMage *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Shiemi's Mother *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Elizabeth *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Captive Woman (ep5) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Shootem (ep4) *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Rosa (ep13) *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - King Drasil's Inner Core (ep48) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) - Renamon, Togemon (ep6) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Tammy Nobi *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Demon God Ifurita *Fafner (2005-2006) - Yoko Hazama *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Jillian Grey *Gad Guard (2004) - Hilda F. Harmony, SNBC Reporter (ep4), Teacher (ep3) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Victoria Danglars *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Seymour (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008) - Boy (ep10), Old Woman (ep8), Shino, Vagrant (ep1) *Green Green (2006) - Arisa Haruno, Reika Morimura *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Castle Servant (ep11) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Setsuko (ep12) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Cybela Kuto, Nakim (ep21) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Additional Voices *Heat Guy J (2003) - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Women at Agency *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Announcement (ep7), Dress Yokai (ep4), Iku Sahara (ep7), Ren Nanao, Tamamo *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Kaoru Osaragi, Nurse (ep11), Yasuna's Mother (ep11) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Miyuki's Friend, Ryoko Kiuchi (ep4) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007-2008) - Sharon *Love Hina (2002) - Haruka Urashima, Akiko Taichi, Keitaro's Mother (ep1), Passenger (ep5) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Anna Grace *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Yuiko Takeda *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Esmeralda (ep19) *Monster (2010) - Jan Suk's Mother, Old Farmer (ep66) *MØUSE (2004) - Rin Nyan *Naruto (2008) - Tsukiko Kagetsu (ep186) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Kasumi, Shinji, Yayoi Matsunaga *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2013) - Kagibari-Onna *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Kuzume (ep3) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Citran, Additional Voices *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Isabella Yamamoto *Planetes (2005-2006) - Contact (ep15), Haruko Hoshino, Lady in Help Terminal (ep25) *Rave Master (2004) - Lasagna *Rurouni Kenshin (2000-2001) - Megumi Takani *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Dr. Huang *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Elmyr (ep11) *Shinzo (2005) - Pixie Kadrian (ep26) *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Najima Gabourg *Teknoman (1994) - Maggie Matheson *The Big O (2001-2003) - Vice President (ep17), Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003) - Kaiko, Ritsuko Nakajima *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Housewife B (ep18), Little Girl (ep18), Middle Aged Woman (ep18), Mommy (ep18), Mother (ep3), Shinma Women (ep4), Wife, Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Gascogne Rheingau *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Gascogne Rheingau *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Rosa (ep8) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Kyubimon, Renamon, Taomon *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Crowd Walla, Renamon, Sakuyamon *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Akiko Taichi, Haruka Urashima *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Akiko Taichi, Haruka Urashima *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - Garnett 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Togemon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Mrs. Kido, Togemon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Togemon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Togemon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Pedestrian *Gundress (2002) - Alissa *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Honey *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Kamaria Ray *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Leahlee Edaberry *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Launch Tech, Photographer 3 *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Maria Tachibana *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Catherine Flower *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Mrs. Jestas *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Sachiko Yokogawa *Angel Blade Punish! (2006) - Kyoka, Widow *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Ponta *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1998) - Additional Voices *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - FM77, Ryoko Kiritani (ep1), Crowd Walla (ep2) *Black Jack (2004) - Announcer (ep7), Desk Nurse (ep7), Additional Voices *Body Transfer (2004) - Miho Akiyama *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Okuchuuru *éX-Driver (2002) - Rei Kazuma (ep4) *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Rei Kazuma *Eiken (2004) - Teacher, Mika, Nigo Yamada *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Kai-Ka's Mother (ep2) *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Female Student (ep1), School Walla (ep1) *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Saemi Ikeda (ep3) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Ren Nanao, Tamamo *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Zenshinni of Shakado *Lingeries (2004) - Alice Nonoyama, Staff #1, Staff #5 (ep1) *Love Hina Again (2003) - Haruka Urashima, Female Student (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Mora Bascht *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *New Getter Robo (2005) - Blue-Robed Consort *Princess Memory (2004) - Sly Feelia *Septem Charm Magical Kanan (2004) - Female Student (ep1), Mafuyu, Taeko (ep1), Tomoe *Septem Charm Magical Kanan: Palpitating Summer Camp (2004) - Mafuyu, Taeko, Tomoe (ep1) *Sins of the Flesh (2000) - Crabelli, Renata *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Lady Tokimi, Z's Mother (ep6) *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (2009) - Gana (ep3) *Wild 7 (1999) - Iko Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Oldboy (2005) - Beautician *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Ryoko *Weather Woman (2000) - Michiko Kawai, Anchor Woman B 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Victoria, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Summer Gleeson 'Video Games' *Carmen Sandiego: Math Detective (1998) - Carmen Sandiego *Carmen Sandiego: Word Detective (1997) - Carmen Sandiego *Descent II (1996) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000) - Gem *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Phase Paradox (2001) - Computer Voice *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Ann Agrama *Shattered Steel (1996) - Additional Voices *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Lucy 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Renamon, Sakuyamon *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Kyubimon, Renamon, Taomon *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Taomon *Suikoden V (2006) - Haswar, Leknaat *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Ethelda Maverick, Farmel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (161) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (134) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2020. Category:American Voice Actors